The wonders of technology
by bleedingsmirk
Summary: Not all bet's are embarassing , and some can even bring about the prospect of a joyous future. You just have to know who you're dealing your odd's with. But who knew technology was the way to go about it.


Hey !

I should really stop procrastinating and actually update my other stories , but no , i write oneshots that are a failed attempt at cute and fluffy :(

Tell me if I should continue this or not ! I've got a lot of ideas anyway , so i'll just write somemore.

Enjoy , and I own Nothing ;)

* * *

The box that was placed into the hands of England was really nothing to be described about in high affluent English. It was simple , plain and brown. Maybe a tad bit on the small side but seeing as how the content of it was yet to be revealed , size wasn't a problem. Japan smiled and bowed slightly before turning back and walking briskly to the elevators that were being held open for him , leading England to standing alone in an empty but tastefully decorated hotel corridor holding a box of questionable content.

Over the past few days leading up to the World Conference that was being hosted in Rome , Japan and England had construed up many a conversation leading to delightful arguing over philosophical matters which may or may not have included various varieties of sake and gin . And a shot of vodka or two.

As hungover as England was the next day of his weekly meet up's with Japan , he did remember having discussed the future of technology and silently relinquished in the fact that he was sitting with one of the leading nations for technology as well as disciplined mannerism. Several more shots of questionable but surely alcoholic liquid , and England had remembered he had placed a bet upon the Asian nation , but alas could not for the life of him remember what he bet on and what was in the plain brown box he was holding.

Walking back into the conference hall and striding over to his seat, he grasped at his business brief and searched the content for a razor blade to cut open the cellophane taped sides of the box . Once said feat was accomplished and the box was open , with England praying and hoping beyond hope that it wasn't embarrassing , lifted the cardboard flap to be met with a pair of sleek black binoculars. Confused and more than curious about this professional looking pair of binoculars he carefully lifted it up and uncapped the black covers from the lense before peering through it .

The view from the lorgnette was crystal clear , and it seemed to sharpen his surrounding to the point that he could see the swirly intricursive design on the expansive boardroom doors that was at quite a formidable distance from his seat. No sooner had England begun to remove the seemingly ordinary binoculars from his sight , and begin to form a barrage of questions to inquire as to why his Japanese friend gave him something so completely out of the blue , did one pair of the wooden door creak open and let in a haughty American.

No sooner did another body entered the premise , did a slim stick flick itself from the side of the binoculars , acting as a satellite of sorts. England , as responsive as he was to his surroundings , was currently too busy being enraptured by the sight of the distraught American before him.

' Alfred , are you ok ? Why the blo…'

' OH MY GOD ! Dude are you ok ? Japan asked me to like come cos you wanted to see me. And so I like ran here as fast as I could and….. why do you have a pair of binoculars ?'

England , still slightly put off by being cut off in the middle of his sentence calmed down at an almost abnormal rate when said distraught American dashed forward and was now pressing his hand to England's forehead. While still staring down at the object that now caught the American's attention on England's lap.

' A..Alfred. Please remove your hand from my face.'

Starched , quick and short. The sentence did not allow any emotion , which England did NOT have for the American ,to bleed through.

' Oh.. S..sorry . Heh . Yeah so , who gave you this thing ? Oh… are you suddenly _reminded of the hunt_ ? _You brits do love the hunt. _'

The clipped british accent that America adorned during the last few sentences were not unnoticed by England , but instead were ignored , but not without a quick retort.

' Firstly , I do not sound like that at all. And the hunt America ? Really ? Ignoring your lame attempts at making fun of our "shared" culture.'

England did not blush at the shared culture remark but he bulldozed on.

' And yes , Kiku gave this to me. Still unsure of the reason though but it is classy enough. And a gift from a friend is not one that can or should be returned. '

America seemed to tinge a weird shade of pink as well , but at what , England wondered. In a flash , the emotion flitted from his face before a too wide grin took over.

' Dude , put it on . I mean come on , who would pass up a chance to get an extra "extra" close up of the hero. Come on , look through it at me ! '

' G..Git. Don't be a smarmy egoist. F..Fine , I'll put it on. '

Stuttering and floundering was not England's style at all , but neither was harbouring a crush for so long on said grinning American before him that the length of time was beginning to churn the crush into , dare he say it , love ?

Shoving these thoughts aside and focusing on the task at hand wasn't hard as England gently picked up the black pair of binoculars on just noticing the little antenna sticking from it.

' Ok that was not there earlier when I used it.' England muttered to himself , before shrugging and putting it on. A soft beep was heard and then England heard it.

His lenses were positioned directly at Alfred , but the thoughts that were suddenly scattered through his mind was definitely not his to own. England immediately put the binoculars down , breathing heavy as he heard America come closer.

' Are you ok ? Arthur? Dude , want some tea ? I can get some for you real qu.'

Before the American garbled on , he was stopped by a british hand being held up.

' No , its ok. Just stand back a bit further. I can't use the binoculars properly , if you are standing to close twit.'

America just nodded and stepped back a few paces to the back before stopping abruptly and pulling off ridiculously over the top poses , as a show for England.

England chuckled while placing the binoculars back onto the bridge of his nose , and took a deep breath before looking through them once again at the goof before him.

**_" OH MY GOD ! ENGLAND IS STARING AT ME !"_**

**_" Come on Al . Goof it up. "_**

**_" Oh God . I love it when he laughs like that. I swear I better be the reason behind that or imma' slap a bitch !"_**

**_" Aaah , he can see me through his binoculars ! I want to kiss him right now. Like so bad. Like total make out on table and then when everyone come's in we dramatically pull apart. "_**

**_" Ok shuttup Al. Stop rambling internally. When this British god is standing in front of you."_**

**_" Englandddddd ~ Be mineeee. "_**

**_" Maybe I should be all James Bond and wear like a suit and ray bans and just go up to him and be all like. You. Me. Bed. Now. And he'd swoon into my arms.."_**

England dropped the binoculars into his lap , his face readily heating up into a voracious shade of red.

Alfred who was grining , immediately dropped it as he looked back at England , worry written all over his face.

' You ok ? I was quiet the whole time you know. It was hard but I did it !"

England swung his head back at America so fast , he thought he might have heard his neck crack. You mean , that pair of binoculars was a mind reading device ? And America…

England blushed heavily again , and brought both his hands to hide his face and shield it from bottle blue eyes. Only when he peered up from beneath the shelter that his appendages brought upon him , did he jump as he was face to face with said infatuation.

' Dude , your face looks like a strawberry. All red and stuff. Are you sure you're ok ?'

England glanced back down at his lap and then straight toward America before smiling seductively , raging cheeks dying down to normalcy.

' Never better love , never better.'

He would have to personally thank Japan later , when they were officially together. But for now , the courting had begun.

* * *

Ok thats it !

To those who didn't get it , and if you didn't then I have failed as a writer , well Arthur over here formed a bet with Kiku over technology or something like that. And Bada Boom Bada Bing ! You have the mind reading binoculars !

That's really all there is to get.

Bleedingsmirk out ;)


End file.
